With an active exchange of information using Internet, the use of instant messenger services through various messenger programs including E-mail becomes common. An instant messenger is incorporated such that when a friend registered in a friend list of a user connected to a messenger server logs in, the user is informed of his/her friend's log-in, and like chatting or telephone, the user and his/her friend communicate with each other in real time using a real-time transmission service of memo, files or materials between them. And, the instant messenger can implement various communication functions terminal to terminal without an additional connection to a web site between users who installed the same instant messenger program. And, an instant messenger program has a small capacity itself, and thus can be easily installed in a terminal and does not require separate costs for download.
According to a general operating principle, the instant messenger recognizes IP (Internet Protocol) addresses of users registered in a friend list to check their online status and provides various services. An operating technology of the instant messenger includes central networking, P2P (Peer-to-Peer) connecting, or a combination thereof.
Meanwhile, as the number of instant messenger service providers increases in recent days, there is no distinct difference between their services. And, due to characteristics of instant messenger users, they are very faithful to a messenger service selected once, and thus the instant messenger service providers have difficulty in getting users using another service over to their sides.
Recently, as interests in a pet including a dog and population of pet owners increase offline, web sites providing various pet-raising contents are created on Internet. However, a conventional cyber pet raising method satisfies a desire that a user wants to enjoy raising a pet by himself/herself, but not a desire that the user wants to tell or show other users the shape, a raising method or a raising level of his/her pet through communication with them.
Therefore, various studies are made to solve the problems of the conventional instant messenger service and cyber pet raising method.